halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle
Untitled theback of the Brute Chopper looks like the Ghost. Could it be the Brute Ghost!!! :It is the so-called "Brute Ghost", which was actually a misnomer, according to Frankie. And please sign your talk-page comments. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 22:11, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I think it should be called the "brute mauler" instead of the chopper. Since...well.... it "Mauls" over things. not to mention, it fits the brutes charactoristics more.--NOTreal1 03:31, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Then what would the real Mauler be? :D Seriously though, the Mauler is probably another type of vehicle. In which case, it probably suits its name more, though we'll have to wait for the final game (or more leaks) to see it. And Chopper sounds cool too - very Harley Davidson!! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 04:49, 1 June 2007 (UTC) A powerful brute light vehicle. The ghost and the mongoose are light vehicles, but this seems a bit too powerful. Although UNSC has new weapons so i guess it evens out. Chopper vs Missile pod... fludz 'carnttuchmee 18:09, 4 July 2007 (UTC) N'thro 'Sroam I wonder who he is? He's mentioned in the Chopper article on B.net. Elite informant? from the name, he's definitely Covenant, but not likely a Brute - sounds like an Elite civilian name. Whoever they are, they have enough knowledge of the Brute Chopper to be valuable to the UNSC. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 21:57, 7 July 2007 (UTC) He is an elite who sympathizes humans and he is one of the four playable characters in the co-op modeArbiter925 23:12, 2 August 2007 (UTC) **Wow, great find SpecOps! GREAT FIND! Captain TonyTalk 8/2/2007 :::Beautiful find indeed. ^^ Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:19, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Great to hear we'll be playing as him in co-op! wonder which of the two he is, and just how much about the Brute's he's given ONI? 'Kora ‘Morhekee''' ''The Battle-Net '' 20:06, 3 August 2007 (UTC) "Heavily Armored"? So, the article states this vehicle is heavily armored. I'm going to disagree with that. First of all, the weight is listed as only a ton. The Ghost is much smaller and weighs three times as much, so it can't be all that more armored than the Ghost. Second of all, I can't tell you how many times I've been hit or swiped in this vehicle and it's blown up. Other vehicles take more abuse before they destruct. It's just my thoughts, anyone have commentary? P03 James 04:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Then i am assuming you for one have never palyed online and for a second, never played beyond easy. Online and on higher difficulties, the thing is a beast, it can withstand direct tank hits and still keeps going and can take multiple hits from M68 Guass Cannons, Fuel rod Guns and M41 Rocket Launchers. --Ajax 013 11:18, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Never played online, but I've beaten the game on Heroic and it still shows up. I think this is more that at pretty high speeds, everything is one hit kill. Me and my roommate took them and other vehicles on spins and experimented a bit. I also thought of the fact that the Ghost is a hover vehicle, while the chopper seems to use less advanced technology, which could weigh less. So I'm gonna retract my statements. Thanks tho Ajax. P03 James 01:59, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Speed Why does it say its top speed is 75mph? its way slower than the Ghost and the Chopper but it says its the fastest in the game. SEREOUSLY! Why do they say it goes faster than a Mongoose? I think it might be faster than a ghost but its bull crap saying its that fast. Well the mongoose isnt the fastest vehicle in the game, a warthog is capable of reaching faster speeds. the faster than mongoose bit may mean when the chopper boosts. Strange Glitch One time playing Tsavo Highway, I was in the part when a Pelican drop a Warthog for you but I decided to take a Chopper and so, I hijacked one. I was trying to destroy the other 2 Chopper but when I saw one that was boosting to me, I tried to evade, the Boost Chopper hit me in the cannon but instead of dying I was throw into a rock and my Chopper "exploded" but I didn't die, instead the Chopper was in destroyed state but I was able to drve it and I did't took damage from any vehicle, when I got out, the Chopper exploded again and I didn't have the opportunity to drive it. :O_o That's weird. I have no idea why that happened either. Upside-down Chopper Is there something in the mechanics of the Chopper that makes it inperviouse to falling over, even in Forge when you place it on the ground upside down, it rolls back onto the right sid?